For Love
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Porque sus padres habían sacrificado su vida por él, porque fue un sacrificio por amor. Y él Había fallado. Había fallado como amigo, como hermano, como hijo. Regalo para Bella Scullw.


**Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y mi aburrimiento en clase de geometría analítica. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia.**

**Aclaraciones:**_**La historia está basada en el manga de Naruto Shippuden pero no esta completamente enfocado en el. He hecho lo posible por no caer demasiado en el Ooc. Total de palabras: 559 incluyendo el titulo. **_

_**Probable spoiler.**_

_**Total de palabras: 411 palabras incluyendo el titulo.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Quién por cierto, por culpa de él, llevo un tiempo delirando._

_**Porque si fueran míos no sería lo que es ahora todo estaría igual de retorcido que mi mente.**_

_**Les agradecería muchisisisismo, que dejaran reviews, en serio, ¡es la principal motivación para seguir escribiendo!**_

_He aquí mi intento de** MinaKushi **y termina siendo** NaruHina.**_

**IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA**

**FESTEJANDO EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BELLA SCULLW.**

* * *

**For Love**

**Resumen: **Porque sus padres habían sacrificado su vida por él, porque fue un sacrificio por amor. Y él Había fallado. Había fallado como amigo, como hermano, como hijo.

**Pareja:** Naruto Uzumaki - Hinata Hyuga, Minato Namizake – Kushina Uzumaki (leve insinuación).

**Género:** Drama, Angst, Tragedy.

**Escrito por: **_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

"_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas"._

_Paulo Coelho._

* * *

_**For Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Sacrificio~**_

Porque sus padres habían sacrificado su vida por él, porque fue un sacrificio por amor.

Porque Minato y Kushina habían perecido por protegerlo a él. Sus padres le habían amado tanto que no dudaron en dar su vida protegiéndolo. Y a él sólo le quedaba su equipo, su familia, Hinata, ahora le tocaba a él proteger lo que más ama.

_Y había fallado._

Había fallado como amigo, como hermano, como hijo.

Porque Sasuke está más hundido que nunca, la oscuridad lo está consumiendo y él no puede hacer nada. Porque Sakura está tan desesperada que había tomado las decisiones erróneas, había decidido matar a Sasuke ella sola para salvarlo de sí mismo y en su intento desesperado casi muere.

Porque Kakashi está destrozado después de saber que el que siempre estuvo tras la mascara naranja de espirales era su mejor amigo, porque Tobi siempre había sido Obito Uchiha. Porque Kakashi el ninja copy, el ninja que le dio el cariño de padre que siempre necesito estaba tan destrozado que se consideraba basura.

Porque él no había sido capaz de proteger a la villa que lo vio nacer, la villa por la que sus padres, su padrino, su oba-chan, Itachi habían dado la vida.

Su equipo está roto y descocido, tal vez siempre estuvo así solamente que hasta ahora se da cuenta.

Y a él solo le queda mirar como todo o que ama se rompe, se fragmenta un poco más. A él solo le queda mirar como la chica de cabellera negra y ojos perla era atravesada por el enemigo.

Y sin darse cuenta ya se encuentra arrodillado frente a ella, llorando. Y le pregunta, le grita, le exige saber ¿Por qué? Si él le había pedido, suplicado que permaneciera en el campamento refugiada con los civiles.

— ¿Por qué Hinata? — le pregunta una vez más entre sollozos, ella sólo le mira, esta lleno de sangre, la sangre de ella.

El equipo medico esta atendiéndola, Sakura está esforzándose por cerrar la herida, pero su chakra es poco, él lo sabe, ella lleva tiempo luchando contra el enemigo y está agotada.

Con un hilo de sangre resbalando por la comisura de su labio la pelinegra le responde

— Por amor — y poco a poco se sume en una profunda inconsciencia.

Porque todos los sacrificios se reducen a una sola palabra "Amor".

Tal y como sus padres, su padrino, como la abuela Tsunade, Itachi, como Hinata todos los sacrificios son _**por amor**_.

* * *

******Notas del autor: **Este drabble fue hecho durante mi clase de geometría analítica, estaba más aburrida que una ostra y pues como mi inspiración en ese instante llego de París aproveche para escribir el regalo de Bella. Todo empezó siendo un MinaKushi 3 y termino siendo un NaruHina.

**¿Un review?**

**¡Harás feliz a cientos de niños en desgracia!**

**Ok. No son cientos solo yo.**

**¡Donaras leche tibia a gatitos desamparados!**

**¿A quién no le gustan los gatitos?**

**¡Salvaran a un alma de mis manos!**

**Ok no. Todavía no soy un demonio pero estoy próxima a mi conversión xD**

**Y recuerda**

_***Por cada minuto que estés enojado habrás perdido sesenta segundos de felicidad***_

_***La vida no se trata de ser un ganador o un perdedor, se trata de ser uno mismo y dar lo mejor***_

_***Por mas consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos***_

_***Levántate cada día feliz de ser quien eres***_

_**Vive la vida hoy mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ríe, llora, salta, grita pero no dejes de vivir y soñar.**_

**Solo un review ¿sí? ayudaras a miles de almas a escapar de mis manos**

**y es muy fácil y sencillo, solo oprime el botoncito azul sino lo localizas sigue la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**V**


End file.
